


Dream Rekindled

by ExcaliburMaiden



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Drama, F/M, Romance, not historically accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburMaiden/pseuds/ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: The journey to the castle ended far too swiftly for Tina's liking, and before she knew it, the familiar towers loomed over her. Nagging doubts returned, and the wave of fear-induced nausea she held at bay until now threatened to overtake her.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Queenie Goldstein/Tina Goldstein, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, scamander parents - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Part One

On a starry night, the village nestled beneath rolling hills was still and tranquil unlike inside the castle looming in the distance. Within the stone walls, an argument erupted between a father and son. 

"What were you thinking?” King Proteus demanded. His steely blue eyes blazed with fury as he gazed at his eldest son. “You’ve thrown away months of effort towards a peace treaty with one thoughtless act!”

The king stood at arm's length, seething as he awaited a response. At this moment, he felt older than his years. His brown hair was now mostly grey and wrinkles folded over the battle-scarred skin of his bearded face. The dark robe draped over his broad shoulders starkly contrasted with his pale skin. 

“It was a family matter,” Theseus explained, standing tall in the wake of his father’s rage. “I couldn’t let him...”

The king cut him off, moving in for the kill. “You’re a war hero...and next in line to the throne. You shouldn’t have lost your composure over a simple quarrel!" 

Perhaps not, Theseus mused darkly, jaw set and blue eyes trained on the floor. 

Still, he didn't regret the moment when his fist collided with Achilles Tolliver's face. The arrogant, young lord's scathing remarks about Newton were unforgivable. 

Just then, a heavy wooden door swung open, and Queen Elena entered the throne room. She had heard shouting from afar when she made her way through the long corridor and followed the sound. Her blue silk gown flowed behind her as she approached her husband and son, standing between them. Elena remained resolute even as her green eyes began to mist over. 

"Please calm down," she begged. "We may still find a way to make this right. The hour is late, and no amount of arguing will change a thing between now and tomorrow. "

Proteus brushed past them without a word, only hesitating when he reached the door. He glanced over his shoulder, gaze shifting between his wife and son. His stormy eyes settled on Theseus before he spoke again. 

"This is far from over!" 

Theseus held his tongue, fists clenched at his sides. This was a fight he knew he couldn't win. 

Elena heaved a sigh as she watched her husband exit the room, and then she turned to face her son. She reached out and caressed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you." 

He laughed incredulously. "I've undoubtedly ruined our peace treaty, and you're proud of me?" 

She shook her head, smiling fondly. "You know what I mean, dear. You defended your brother."

His mother's warm smile put him at ease, dispelling the tension in his shoulders. Her graying ginger ringlets framed a freckled face that was strikingly similar to his younger brother. 

"Queen Seraphina's ambassador or not, I couldn't let Achilles go unchallenged'' he said, knowing she would understand. "Father must realize.." 

"Leave your father to me," Elena said kindly, gently patting his arm and hoping the gesture would provide some comfort. "For now, you should rest." 

~~

Newt peered behind the column, relieved to find the sunlit corridor empty. He adjusted the small bundle concealed beneath his worn, blue cloak and stepped into the welcoming light. As he walked the length of the narrow space, faint chirps sounded from underneath the heavy wool fabric tucked in the crook of his arm. 

“Hush now,” he said kindly, smiling. “We’re almost there.”

His forest green eyes brightened when he spotted the gleam of magic as he lifted the unicorn tapestry with his free hand. In the same moment familiar voices echoed from nearby, Newt swiftly stepped back, turning to gaze out a nearby window. Feigning interest in the landscape spread out before him and hoping that his newly rescued creature wouldn't give itself away. 

Black and gold flags adorned the castle's tall spires, snapping in the wind. Rustling trees surrounded the courtyard and were mingled amongst the vibrant flowers planted in plots of green. Banners bearing the Hufflepuff crest hung along the castle walls, rippling in the breeze. 

His gaze shifted from the window when Theseus and Elena rounded the corner, greeting him with warm smiles as they approached. 

"Hello," Newt greeted, smiling in return and hoping to make a hasty retreat before a conversation could ensue. In the same moment, a chirp emitted from beneath his cloak. 

"Newt... Not another one", Theseus groaned, standing beside their mother as she laughed good-naturedly. "Why does your collection keep growing?"

"Hazel isn’t part of a collection," he countered with a slight frown, staring down at the floor. " As soon as her wing mends, I’m going to set her free."

"Hazel?" his older brother teased, chuckling. 

"That's quite enough," Elena chided. Her gentle gaze settled on Theseus and then focused on Newt. "Let's have a look, shall we?" 

Newt beamed at her and revealed a young diricawl nestled in the fabric. The queen gently stroked the glossy, blue feathers on Hazel's back, cooing sweetly. "What a pretty girl you are." 

"She's magnificent," he said, swelling with pride and affection for the small creature. 

The older brother silently observed the interactions between his little brother and their mother as they fawned over Hazel. He hoped this creature would fair better than the niffler had. The greedy, little beast reaped havoc on the entire castle when he escaped. With this thought in mind, he offered a warning. 

"Make sure father doesn’t find out. He’s in quite a mood." 

"When is he not?" Newt quipped, not meeting his brother's concerned gaze. 

"Perhaps tea with breakfast in the garden will lift his spirits?" she suggested, gazing at her sons expectantly. "Will you join us?" 

"Sorry, Mother," Newt replied, feeling a pang of guilt when he saw her crestfallen expression. Hazel nuzzled against his side, chirping happily, and he smiled down at her. 

"This little one needs tending to, and I must feed my creatures." 

"I'll give you a hand, "Theseus offered. He would face their father again but on his terms. 

His younger brother's head snapped up, eyes widening in surprise. In a rare moment, their eyes met, and Newt couldn't decipher the meaning in the other man's weighty gaze. Unsure of what to say, he nodded in affirmation to the proposition. 

"I'll leave you both to it then," their mother said, departing from the corridor and leaving the two brothers behind. 

An awkward silence lapsed between them, and Newt shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably. Theseus placed a hand on his shoulder, effectively stilling the younger Scamander's movement. 

"I meant what said," he tried to assure him. "I want to help." 

"Alright then," his brother consented. 

With a bit of wandless magic, the unicorn tapestry melted away to reveal an arched doorway, and the two men walked through. The brothers traveled down the labyrinth of stairs and past the surrounding habitats, stopping when they reached the work table. 

"This is amazing!" Theseus exclaimed, noticing the shy smile tugging at the younger man's lips upon receiving a word of praise. A smile that he readily returned even though his brother didn't look him in the eye. 

"Shall I get you something for that?" Newt asked, gesturing towards the cut, bruised knuckles of his older brother's right hand. 

The man in question glanced down at the dark blotches marring his skin, a souvenir he'd earned during the scuffle with Achilles. Knowing that the young lord was truly the one worse for wear pleased him more than he was willing to admit. Still, he had no intention of divulging the incident. Theseus' musings were interrupted by the impatient shuffling of his younger brother's feet. 

"Yes, thank you," he replied with a bemused smile, sitting down on a wooden bench nearby. 

The younger Scamander gently placed the injured diricawl chick onto the cluttered, wooden table and rummaged through a collection of bottles. Finding the small bottle of dittany behind a large purple jar, he unfastened the cork and applied a few drops over his brother's wound. 

Theseus looked up, spotting a small, leafy creature peering at him from behind Newt's unruly ginger locks. 

"Looks like you have a moving twig in your hair," he exclaimed. 

"He's a bowtruckle," his brother corrected, turning his attention to Hazel and carefully examining her wing. 

Pickett chittered angrily, shaking his tiny fingers at the elder Scamander who stared back unimpressed. The scrawny plant-like creature clambered out of Newt's disheveled hair and perched on his shoulder. 

"Thes didn't mean it," he said, hoping to soothe the offended bowtruckle. "Now how about you help me look after, Hazel? She's new. You'll have to show her the ropes and set a good example." 

Theseus watched the amusing scene unfold before him. Realizing Newt was more at ease here than any other place. To his brother, the royal court seemed like foreign terrain, and chasing a niffler was preferable to conversing with nobility during a banquet. Yet he was still a prince with responsibilities and expectations that couldn't be avoided. For now, Theseus would let him be and save this argument for another day. 

~~

Tina thumbed through the pages of her father’s sketchbook, every bold line, and intricacy nearly committed to memory. Whenever she missed him, she would sit beside the hearth, admiring his whimsical illustrations and enjoying the warmth of the fire. There was a time when she dreamed of following in his footsteps, becoming a master artist, and traveling abroad, but this notion was forgotten when reality came crashing down. 

Her parents, William and Olivia Goldstein died from dragon poxs, leaving Queenie and herself in the care of their great aunt Judith from their father's side of the family. The contrary woman had loved to remind Tina how unrealistic it was for a young girl to pursue any ambition other than marriage. And so she'd tucked her sketches away under her bedding and with it her hopes for the future. 

The Goldstein sisters' freedom came in the unexpected form of Jacob Kowalski, a portly, kindhearted man who inherited his family's bakery. Unlike Queenie's other potential suitors, he wasn't deterred by their formidable aunt's hawk-like gaze and stern demeanor. He'd greeted her with a warm smile and a basket full of freshly baked bread as a peace offering whenever he visited the Goldstein household. 

Tina wasn't surprised by the sudden marriage proposal that followed the whirlwind courtship. She'd never known two people who were better suited for each other, and Queenie wanted to marry Jacob with or without their aunt's blessing. 

Of course, her little sister would marry first. With golden ringlets, captivating blue eyes, and a charming smile, Queenie was always the one that young men noticed. The days of childish envy had long since passed, and the eldest Goldstein sibling felt nothing but happiness for her beloved sister. Free from their aunt's watchful eyes, the sisters happily settled into their lives at the bakery. 

Tina's wandering mind drifted back to the present when a familiar female voice called her name. The young brunette placed the sketchbook onto the worn, wooden table beside her and turned to face her younger sister. Even clothed in simple homespun, she looked remarkably beautiful, golden hair cascaded down her back. 

"My little pumpkin is restless today," Queenie announced happily, affectionately caressing her growing belly. Tina greeted her with a warm smile and scooted over to make room for her on the wooden bench. 

"I can hardly wait to meet them," the older sister exclaimed, pulling the blonde into a one-arm hug. "Mother and Father would have been so proud of you. I wish they were here." 

Queenie laid her head against Tina's shoulder. "I wish that too, Teenie." 

"But we have each other," she said with a wistful smile. 

"And Jacob," the younger sister added, smiling. "My pumpkin is on their way." 

"Yes," she replied softly, dark eyes shining with happy tears. 

Just then, Jacob entered the humble dwelling, burdened with a sack of supplies and smiling at the two sisters. Dust from his journey soiled his tunic and trousers. 

"How are my favorite ladies?" he quipped, depositing the load beside the wooden table. 

"Even better now that you are here," Queenie replied, beaming. 

Tina arose from the bench with a smile and assisted her brother-in-law in sorting the supplies. 

"I gather you had a good day at the market?" the young brunette inquired, eyeing the various essentials spread out across the table. 

"Yes," he replied, turning away from the wares to gaze at her.  
"I managed to get a fair price." 

"I'm sure it was no easy feat," she said, knowing firsthand how infuriating it was to haggle with the merchants. 

"Without you, it wasn't," Jacob teased good-naturedly. "I think some of the merchants are a little afraid of you." 

"They are not!" Tina exclaimed, playfully swatting his arm. 

Queenie giggled as she sat on the bench, rubbing her growing belly. 

"Greedy merchants will no longer be a problem if everything goes according to plan," she said, exchanging a meaningful look with her younger sister. 

"Plan?" Jacob asked curiously, raising a brow. 

"Teenie wants to be the new master artist," his wife announced proudly. 

Jacob didn't question how he was the last to know because keeping a secret from someone with legilimency was nearly impossible. He glanced at Tina, who nodded in affirmation. 

"Judging from the drawings I've seen, I'm sure they will accept you."

"Thank you, Jacob." 

Financial woes loomed over the family like a dark cloud, and Tina would do anything to alleviate the burden. Her idea seemed like the perfect solution. With a wizard baker having moved into the village a few months ago, Jacob's patronage began to dwindle. And with the Kowalskis’ first child soon to be born, the timing couldn't be worse. Jacob tried to stay optimistic, but Tina could tell he was worried. His staff was limited to himself, his wife, and his sister-in-law. They couldn't compete with their wealthier rival. 

When word spread throughout the village about the queen needing a new master artist Tina knew what she had to do. Her father had taught her all he knew until he died when she and Queenie were teenagers. Before his untimely death, he had faithfully served the Scamander family as the master artist, and his daughters played with the princes when they were small. Now time and duty were all that separated the two families from the closeness they once shared. Tina desperately hoped to rekindle that connection because the livelihood of her family depended on it. 

~~

In the morning,Tina draped a white shawl over her shoulders and headed out of the bakery. Her red, homespun dress billowed behind her lithe frame as she pressed through the crowded village square with single-minded determination. She carried her father's sketchbook, her most valued possession aside from the golden, oval locket that hung around her neck. In a moment of desperation, Tina considered selling the necklace, but it belonged to her mother, and she couldn't bear to do so. 

Today the young woman pinned all her hopes on a dream she believed was all but forgotten. The journey to the castle ended far too swiftly for Tina's liking, and before she knew it, the familiar towers loomed over her. Nagging doubts returned, and the wave of fear-induced nausea she held at bay until now threatened to overtake her. 

Just breathe, she told herself, Now's not the time to fall apart. Your family is depending on you. 

With this in mind, she squared her shoulders and hoped that no one noticed the way her hands trembled. She strode towards the castle gates in a manner she hoped exuded confidence. Two armored guards blocked the entrance, holding spears and glaring menacingly. 

"I am Porpentina, daughter of William Goldstein, and I seek an audience with the queen," she said, jutting out her chin. 

"Is that so?" the older guard replied with a smirk. "Well... I wish I had a fine house with 12 acres of land, but we all can't have our way, can we?" 

She frowned, dark eyes narrowing. "This is a matter of great importance."

"Begone, little whelp," the younger guard demanded. "We haven't the time for folly."

The young woman crossed her arms, glaring daggers. "The queen seeks a master artist, and I've come to fulfill the task."

The older man leered at her. "I have a few tasks you could fulfill, little miss." 

Recognizing the hidden meaning in his words, Tina shuddered in disgust. "Filthy pig!" she spat. "I wouldn't bed you if you were the last man alive." 

In the same moment, a hooded man astride a black horse cantered towards them, stopping when he overheard the heated argument. He dismounted in a single graceful motion, positioning himself between the brunette young woman and the guards. 

"How dare you speak that way to a lady?" he chided with confident authority.

Removing his hood and revealing himself to the men that stood before him. Tina stepped closer to gain a better view of the man, rendered speechless when she recognized him. She remembered the soft waves of brown hair, strong jawline, and stern eyes from her childhood. The armored guards wilted under the stern gaze of Prince Theseus, muttering apologies and clearing the way for him. 

"Porpentina," he exclaimed, surprised, but not displeased with her sudden arrival. " Are you and your sister fairing well?" 

She regained her composure and managed an awkward curtsy. The rush of nostalgia affected her more than she had thought. "Your highness," she greeted, hating the way her voice quivered. "We are, and I hope the same for your family." 

"All is well," Theseus replied with a smile. He gathered his horse's reins and gestured for her to follow him as he walked through the gateway. 

"I know everyone will be pleased to see you again." 

Tina had no response for this and could only feel grateful that he was too polite to outright question her sudden reappearance in his family's lives. She wasn't sure if her well-rehearsed proposition for the queen wouldn't be forgotten the moment she entered the throne room. Not to mention how she'd react to seeing Newton again after all this time.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Newt entered the candlelit banquet hall, he saw the last person he’d thought he would ever meet again- Porpentina Goldstein.

As it turned out, the queen was not in the throne room. Tina spotted the Scamander matriarch in the castle gardens walking arm in arm with a young, tawny-skinned woman who was dressed to perfection in a purple silk gown. Hair like dark waves cascaded down her back. The two women chatted happily as they passed the surrounding rose bushes, unaware of Tina’s presence. She stood at the entrance, holding her father’s sketchbook close to her chest. 

Even after all this time, she knew the queen’s private garden like the back of her hand. She and Newton had spent many fun-filled hours playing hide and seek amidst the small maze of bushes. A distant voice disrupted her musings, and she looked up, meeting the queen’s gaze. Tina's cheeks bloomed scarlet, and she felt foolish for being so lost in memories that she’d been seen lurking beside the pink rose arbor. With her remaining dignity, she tucked the sketchbook underneath her arm and approached the two noblewomen. Before she could manage a proper curtsey, she was engulfed in a warm embrace by the older red-haired woman. 

"My dear Porpentina !" she exclaimed, smiling broadly. "It gladdens my heart to see you again." 

Queen Elena held Tina at arm's length, taking in her appearance. "Lovely as ever," she said. 

"Queenie is the real beauty," she replied shyly. 

A polite cough drew their attention towards the elegant noblewoman standing nearby. 

"Oh forgive my manners," the queen apologized. "This is Leta Lestrange, but soon to be a Scamander.

She gestured between the two young women. “Leta meet Porpentina Goldstein." 

"'It's lovely to meet you," Leta greeted with a smile. 

"Likewise," she said, hoping the slightly forced cheer in her tone wasn't too obvious.

The brunette silently berated herself for being silly. She didn't know which brother Leta was going to marry. Besides, it shouldn't matter to me, she reasoned. Newt can marry whomever he likes. 

Tina hadn't seen him since she was a teenager, and whatever transpired between them at the time must be long forgotten by now. She refused to acknowledge the weight of disappointment in her chest. 

Queen Elena's jovial chatter brought her back to reality. "Will you join Leta and I for tea?" she asked, gazing at her expectantly. 

"Of course, your highness," she replied, smiling. 

The three women gathered for tea inside the domed gazebo in the heart of the garden. After enjoying tea, petit fours, and good conversation Tina presented the queen with her proposition, which she readily accepted after reviewing her drawings. 

~~ 

Theseus rounded the corner just in time to catch a glimpse of a familiar blue cloak. “Oh no, you don’t!” he exclaimed, rushing after the departing figure down a narrow corridor. 

The eldest prince grasped the cloaked man by his shoulder, triumph swelling in his chest at the small victory. “You’re not avoiding another family dinner,” he demanded. 

Newt silently cursed his ill-timed plan of departure. He reluctantly turned to face his brother, shoulders sagging in defeat. 

“You’ll want to attend this particular dinner,” Theseus informed him with a smile. “We have a special guest.”

The younger Scamander winced at the mention of a visitor. He knew very well what that meant. His mother was playing matchmaker again. “The last time I met one of mother’s special guests, the evening ended in disaster,” he complained. “It was an ordeal I’d rather not experience again.” 

“In all fairness, brother, it wasn’t Princess Gloria’s fault you insisted on taking the twig along to dinner,” he replied. 

“He’s a bowtruckle.. and completely harmless,” Newt argued. “He has some attachment issues.” 

Neither man could forget the way Princess Gloria shrieked and tried to squash the poor, little creature under her shoe like an insect. Everything went to hell after that. 

Theseus placed a hand on Newt’s shoulder, a gesture which he hoped was comforting. “I can say without a doubt that this woman will love your creatures.” 

Disbelief was plainly etched on the younger man’s features. “This isn’t amusing, Thes.” 

“I do not jest,” he said, giving his brother a swift once over. His hair was unruly as always, but at least his tunic and trousers were free of animal hair. It would have to do, he decided. 

“Besides, she isn't a marriage prospect”, he added, faintly amused by Newt’s obvious relief. “She is the new master artist.” 

Art had always interested Newt even though he wasn't fond of being the subject in a painting. Having to be a part of the royal family portraits was one of his least favorite activities. Still, his curiosity was piqued, and the prince decided he would like to meet the artist his mother had chosen, even if that meant enduring a dreaded family dinner. 

~~

When Newt entered the candlelit banquet hall, he saw the last person he’d thought he would ever meet again-Porpentina Goldstein. Dressed in red homespun, she was seated between Leta and his mother at the long wooden table in the center of the room. 

He felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs. Unable to look away, he stood spellbound. The candles’ warm glow illuminated Tina's milky white skin, shining bright against her hair and reflecting light in the darkness of her captivating eyes. Their gazes locked, and her lips parted in surprise. 

"Tina," he breathed in wonder. 

"Newt," she said in a breathy whisper as if answering an unspoken question that lingered between them. 

He barely noticed his brother brush past him and take a seat beside Leta. Theseus snickered unapologetically, and his betrothed playfully swatted his arm. 

"Are you going to join us, Newton?" his father asked, giving a pointed look as he sat at the head of the table. 

With eyes downcast and cheeks aflame, he found his place at the table. Mildly interested in the plate of chicken and assorted vegetables set before him. 

King Proteus was surprisingly civil throughout the meal despite still being put out over the fiasco with Princess Gloria. Perhaps it was because they had a guest join the family for dinner, or maybe his father's thoughts were elsewhere. Either way, he was grateful for the reprieve from scrutiny. He'd heard enough tirades about his creatures and failure to find a bride. 

Conversation buzzed around Newt as he picked at his meal, stealing glances at Tina now and then when he thought she wasn't looking. Social gatherings and small talk had never been his forte. Instead, his mind drifted away to pleasant memories involving the woman who had reentered his life. 

*On a sunny afternoon, Newt and Tina snuck out of the castle, escaping to their favorite forest hideaway. The two teenagers spread out their cloaks underneath the sheltering dogwood tree and laid down to watch the clouds. The young prince was more entranced by the dark-haired girl lying next to him than the drifting clouds in the azure skies. Newt gazed down at Tina, captivated by the soft petals mingled in a halo of dark hair, her deep brown eyes, and dimpled smile. 

Beautiful, he thought. 

When her smile broadened, he realized he'd voiced his thoughts, and his cheeks grew warm in embarrassment. Yet he couldn't look away. He couldn't pinpoint the moment when he began to feel differently about her, but the sudden realization stole the breath from his lungs. He loved her! With this wondrous new feeling came a deep dread that settled in the pit of his stomach. What if she didn't feel the same? Could he risk losing his only friend?

Tears pricked his forest green eyes. She was the only one that understood him, accepted his eccentricities, and didn't expect him to change. He couldn't tell her, fearing he'd drive her away just like everyone else. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up and gazing at him with concern. He ducked his head, absently plucking the grass in front of his boots. 

“You are my best friend,” Tina said. “And we promised never to keep secrets from each other.” 

Newt looked up, meeting her gaze. Her brown eyes locked with his green ones, and she raised her pinky finger. The familiar gesture had been a part of their friendship since they were both five years old. A faint smile tugged at his lips when a rush of happy memories engulfed him. He linked his finger with hers, solidifying the promise they had made over the years. 

She smiled. “Now you have to tell me.” 

“I don’t want to be your friend,” he mumbled, looking down at his boots. 

Her sharp intake of breath made his head snap up, and he saw the hurt he’d unintentionally inflicted etched on her features. The ginger-haired boy internally berated himself. The situation was already spiraling out of control. 

“That isn’t what I meant,” he hastily amended, watching as Tina’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Then what is it?” 

Just tell her! 

“I love you,” he answered in a voice barely above a whisper. Not daring to look at her, fearing what he might see, and knowing the inevitable rejection would break his heart. The painful silence that followed told him everything he needed to know. But before he could offer an apology, she broke the silence with an unexpected answer. 

"I love you too." 

"I want to..." he started. "I mean may I.." 

"You may kiss me, Newt," she interrupted with a shy smile. 

His heart was full to bursting upon hearing that his feelings were reciprocated. He gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and hesitantly leaned in, claiming her lips. It was a chaste kiss, a gentle brush of lips, but it was enough to make his heart leap inside his chest. Judging by how Tina blushed prettily and touched her lips after they parted, he knew that this was her first kiss too.* 

The sound of a fork clattering against a plate brought him back to the present. She had slipped away from him once, but Newt promised himself he wouldn't lose her this time. He dared to glance her way again, catching Tina looking at him before she shyly turned away. Warmth flooded his chest, and he dared to hope that she still felt the same.  
~~

Tina was tempted to pinch herself. This couldn't be real! The spacious bed she sat upon felt as soft as a cloud and the domed ceiling decorated with intricate gold patterns was grander than anything she could've imagined. Everything from the elegantly carved fireplace to the tiered chandeliers was unbelievably beautiful. She couldn't help feeling a bit guilty for enjoying such lavishness accommodations when thinking of Jacob and Queenie back at home. 

She absently toyed with the chain of her locket as her thoughts drifted back to dinner and a certain prince to be precise. The levelheaded brunette couldn't deny the giddy rush of affection she'd felt when she saw him. 

You're no longer sixteen, she chided herself. Besides, he may not even feel the same way. Yet her heartbeat as quickly now as it did back then. 

Stop it, she silently commanded as if her feelings could be dismissed so easily. 

Just then, a paper swan soared into her chambers and landed in her lap. The moment her fingertips touched the crisp, white paper, it unfolded into a letter. She eagerly read the scrawled message, excitement mounting as she realized the note was from Newt. He wanted her to meet him in the garden. She bit her lip in indecision. It was far from proper for a young woman to meet a man without an escort, but this was Newt. He was never one for following the rules. They had certainly done their share of rule-breaking as children, or at least he had when it came to his creatures. The two were a pair of inseparable misfits. 

She decided to forsake propriety. Besides, it wasn't as if she had any marriage prospects. Still dressed in homespun, she slid off the bed and fetched her shawl. Sparing a glance in the vanity mirror and primping her hair before she left the room. 

~~

He stood beside the garden maze's entrance, which was sheltered beneath the overhanging trees. Moonlight filtered through the leafy branches, casting a soft light around him. The distant torchlight provided enough light for Tina to find the path leading up toward the maze. He smiled as she approached him, but before either one could utter an awkward greeting, a familiar chirp filled the silence. Pickett emerged from alongside Newt's collar, chirping happily and waving his small rootlike fingers in greeting. 

"I'm glad to see you too, Pickett," she exclaimed, reaching out for him and allowing the tiny creature to climb into her open hands. 

The scene unfolding before Newt warmed his heart. The bowtruckle rarely left his side for any reason, much less to seek the company of another human. The little fellow must truly have missed her.

Pickett isn't the only one, he mused. The prince hoped to tell her everything he'd rehearsed earlier before he lost his nerve. 

When the bowtruckle was perched comfortably on Tina's shoulder, her attention returned to Newt. 

With eyes downcast and shifting his weight, he appeared to be lost in deep thought. 

In a moment of daring, she brushed aside his fringe in hopes of gaining a clear view of his forest-green eyes. The bold move surprised them both. 

"You can tell me," she encouraged softly, raising her pinky finger. 

Their childhood promise meant they could tell each other anything. Even though they were adults now, she hoped the familiar gesture would put him at ease. 

Instead of linking his finger with hers, he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her soft skin. Tina's breath caught in her throat, stunned to silence. 

In a rare moment, his eyes locked with hers. “I’ve missed you, Tina,” he said. 

When she found her voice again, she replied, “I’ve missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos. I'm sorry the update took so long. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. As you might've guessed, I marked the flashback with an asterisk.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy twisted in his gut when he watched Achilles dance with Tina. He’d felt every bit like an angry nundu with his quilled mane puffed up and shaking menacingly.

A baby niffler was on the loose again! This didn’t surprise Newt since, as of late papa niffler, wasn’t doing his best to set a good example. He would have to address this issue, but right now, he needed to find the little one before he got hurt or caused absolute mayhem. The prince stopped mid-stride when he noticed an open door in the hallway, peering inside. Tina was fully immersed in her work and unaware that she was being watched. 

Lips pursed and brows furrowed in concentration as she lightly dabbed the palette with a paintbrush before making a broad brush stroke across the large canvas. Unbeknown to Tina, black paint smudged the tip of her nose, and dark locks fell loose from her long braid. The baby niffler poked his furry, grey head out from the pocket in her apron, gazing up at the young woman curiously. 

He'd wondered where the little trouble maker had gone. Ever the escape artist Pistachio greedily eyed Tina's necklace from his new hiding place. The baby niffler's keen senses alerted him to his caregiver's presence. He turned suddenly, locking eyes with Newt before squeaking in alarm. The prince's lips quirked upwards as Pistachio ducked back down into the pocket. 

Startled by the creature's outcry Tina nearly dropped her paintbrush. Before she could examine the small bulge in her apron pocket, familiar laughter rang out, capturing her attention. Newt emerged from the hallway, smiling as he approached her. 

"You have a stowaway," he said in response to Tina's quizzical look. 

She placed her paintbrush and palette aside, peeking inside her apron pocket. "Hello there," she greeted, smiling down at the small furball. 

The young woman gently scooped up the wriggling baby niffler, handing him over to Newt. "Is this one of your wayward children?" she teased. 

“I don’t see the family resemblance,” he quipped, holding Pistachio against his chest.

Tina laughed, and warmth filled his chest at the sound. Newt let the baby niffler clamber up his shoulder and curl against his neck. 

On a whim, the prince reached out, rubbing the paint smear off her nose. Color bloomed in her cheeks, and her heart pounded. He remained close, feeling torn and contemplating if what he desired was mutual. For a few breathless moments, an uneasy silence lapsed between them. 

"Tina," he breathed, longing clear in his tone. 

"Please kiss me, Newt," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. She didn't care if her request seemed forward because the look in his eyes clearly conveyed his desire for her. 

Without hesitation, he closed the gap between them, cupping her face in his hands and claiming her lips in a tender kiss. Foreheads touching and breaths mingling after they parted, the couple were so lost in each other that they didn’t notice the baby niffler had found his way back into Tina’s apron pocket. Upon their realization, they laughed as Pistachio looked up at them. 

It was more than a little concerning how easily Newt slipped past her defenses, but if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, then they needed to be more careful. A single moment of carelessness could expose them. Tina realized this as she peered out into the corridor, relieved to see that it was empty. With the baby niffler safely restored to him, Newt lingered near the doorway, gazing at Tina with unbridled affection. She could tell he wanted to kiss her again, and she was more than willing to let him but not here. The young woman hoped her eyes conveyed the silent promise as she bid him goodbye. 

~~

Sitting in a large, elegantly carved chair, Leta Lestrange was the epitome of grace and regality. Aside from her sister Queenie, Tina had never seen anyone quite so beautiful. She hoped that the portrait would do her justice. The young woman stepped back from the canvas to scrutinize her work, dark eyes flitting towards the princess now and then. She’d done her best to capture the effects of the light streaming through the window that cast a soft glow around Leta. Though Tina was far from finished, she was pleased with the progress she’d made. 

“I think that’s enough for today,” she said, placing her tools aside. She chuckled softly when Leta nearly sprang from her seat, knowing that sitting for hours couldn’t be comfortable. 

“Would you like to have a look?” she asked, stepping aside. 

“Yes, of course,” the princess replied, beaming as she made her way over and stood in front of the easel. “It's wonderful.”

“I’m glad you think so,” she said, feeling relieved that Leta approved of her work. 

Normally the other young woman would leave after exchanging a few words, but today she lingered. Something was on her mind, and she silently debated if her thoughts should be shared. 

“There’s so much honesty in art,” Leta commented thoughtfully. “Everything a picture holds is always true.”

“Yes,” Tina agreed, unsure of where the conversation was heading. 

Encouraged by her genuine interest, the princess continued, “ Not like my handmaids, they smile and agree with everything I say. I know they care for me as little as I care for them. You must know my family’s reputation?” 

The two women's gazes locked, and one expected a reaction as the other formulated a careful response. 

“Their reputation doesn’t define you,” she wisely noted. 

Leta smiled sadly, unconvinced. “Allowing me to marry Theseus was the only kindness my family has ever shown me,” she confided. “The Scamanders never judged me for my family’s reputation or misdeeds.” 

“Then isn’t that all that matters?” she inquired softly, giving the princess’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“You sound like Thes,” she said, expression brightening. 

Tina couldn’t imagine living alone in a foreign kingdom without friends or family ties. She knew without a doubt that Theseus would be a good husband, but Leta needed a friend. 

“The finishing touches are being added to my wedding gown this week,” Leta informed her. “I need an artist’s eye and an honest opinion.” 

Tina wanted to argue that her sister Queenie was much more knowledgeable about fashion than she was but decided against it. 

“I’d be happy to help,” she answered instead, which wasn’t a lie.

“Excellent,” the princess said, smiling. “We must find something for you as well.”

“Oh, you don’t...” Tina started.

“I insist,” Leta interrupted, lifting her chin in a mild challenge. Clearly, she was a woman who wouldn't take no for an answer. 

“Of course, your highness,” she consented.

“Call me, Leta, please,” the princess requested. 

She smiled. “Only if you’ll call me Tina.”

~~

Weeks later, the kingdom was buzzing with excitement, and a long-awaited day had finally arrived. Theseus and Leta’s wedding was a grand affair as Tina had expected. Not that she had many comparisons but witnessing the union of an old friend and a new one was beyond special. Leta looked as if she stepped out of a dream, a vision of loveliness in her flowing white gown embroidered with intricately detailed gold lace. In moments like these, she missed Queenie, her sister back home, and heavy with child would have loved all the fanfare.

Although wearing a borrowed dress for the occasion, Tina still felt out of place amidst all the nobility. Magical adjustments were made to a dark blue gown, and it fit her perfectly. The silver stars decorating the flowing skirts sparkled in the candlelight of the banquet hall. Unaccustomed to the dances, she tried to copy the movements of the surrounding nobles. Thankfully the dance consisted of linking hands and moving in a circle with simple footwork. 

Tina spotted Newt standing across the room, apart from the crowd. She thought he looked handsome in his earth-toned doublet and dark trousers. Even though his hair remained unruly as ever, she preferred it that way. She supposed the compromise ended with the new clothes. The young woman’s musings were disrupted when a tall, broad-shouldered man with dark hair approached her, asking to dance. Clearly, a nobleman, judging by how he was richly dressed. 

She remembered his name being announced and either Newt or Theseus seemed pleased with his attendance. As an act of diplomacy, he’d presented the newlyweds with a gift on Queen Seraphina’s behalf. Achilles Toliver-that was his name. Feeling as if she had little choice, she politely agreed to dance with him. 

Tina barely noticed Achilles as she twirled around him, gaze focused on the younger Scamander standing across the room. She felt the weight of disappointment in her chest as she tried and failed to catch Newt’s eye. His gaze remained downcast as he idly drank from a silver goblet. Her heart sank when she noticed his mouth was set in a grim line. 

Aware of the cause for her distraction, Achilles said, “It’s unfortunate such a beautiful lady has unseemly attractions.” 

The jarring comment brought Tina’s attention back to her dance partner. “Unseemly attractions?” she sputtered. 

Unperturbed, he continued smoothly, “ His interests in females leans more towards the four-legged variety.” 

The young brunette wrenched her hand away from his own, suppressing the urge to slap him. 

“You would reject a real man?” he exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise when he realized she’d taken offense. 

Did he expect her to laugh along with him? Clearly, he did. 

“I rather keep company with the hounds,” she snapped.

His handsome features twisted in rage, and he reached out, attempting to grasp her arm. 

Tina nimbly stepped out of his reach and turned on her heel, making a hasty exit. She slipped away into an alcove in the corridor, shrouded by shadows and grateful for a moment to breathe. She couldn’t believe anyone would say such terrible things about Newt. He was amazing, wonderful, and - very angry with her. Tears pricked her dark eyes as she remembered how he wouldn’t look her way. 

Did he really think she’d prefer Achilles over him? 

The lord didn’t know she was only a peasant in a nice dress. If he’d known she was a commoner, then he wouldn’t have given her a second glance. Besides, he wasn’t Newt. The prince was the only one that she wanted to dance with tonight. 

~~

Jealousy twisted in his gut when he watched Achilles dance with Tina. He’d felt every bit like an angry nundu with his quilled mane puffed up and shaking menacingly. He wasn’t surprised that she’d caught the attention of another man when she looked so unhelpfully beautiful in her shimmering, midnight blue gown. 

She was always beautiful, he mused. 

Newt felt relieved and a little smug when she’d rejected the handsome, young lord. That was until he noticed her distress, and a fierce wave of protectiveness overcame him. Achilles said something that upset her. But before he could approach, she fled the banquet hall. 

He watched the disgraced Lord Achilles return to his place at the table, searching for wine. Meanwhile, the couples merrily danced on the open floor beneath the flickering lights of the tiered chandelier. His parents, Theseus and Leta, were deeply immersed in conversation, seated at the main table. 

Just as he was about to take his leave, a small, paper butterfly fluttered towards him. He reached out with open hands, and the creature landed safely within his grasp. Instantly transforming into a letter, Newt’s heart hammered inside his chest when he realized the note was from Tina. He left the festivities behind and found her standing beneath a weeping willow tree in the heart of the garden. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, eyes flitting over her face. “What did Achilles ...” 

“Nothing short of living up to his reputation,” she answered quickly, anger still simmering. 

“I’m fine.”

Newt seemed unconvinced, and worry etched was on his features. Tina forced a smile and tried to lighten the mood. 

“Worrying means you suffer twice,” she quipped. 

“I can’t help but worry if he’s done something to hurt you,” he replied. 

Tina decided to tell him the truth, as unpleasant as it was. 

“He said some awful things about you,” she admitted. 

“He wouldn’t be the first,” Newt said, giving a careless shrug. 

She frowned. “It still isn’t right.” 

And then she remembered the true reason she’d requested to meet him in the garden. She had an inkling about what the problem might be, but she wanted to hear the truth from him. 

“You seemed angry back in the banquet hall. Why ?” 

The prince dropped his gaze, feeling slightly guilty over the sudden turn of events. 

“Newton Artemis Fido Scamander,” she said in her best authoritative tone, successfully capturing his attention. 

“Must you use my name against me ?” he complained half-heartedly. 

She smiled unapologetically and asked, “Now will you answer my question?” 

“I was jealous,” he admitted. 

Tina repaid him for his honesty by lightly swatting him on the arm. 

“You reward my honesty with violence,” he teased, smiling. She hadn’t hurt him, but her actions had caught him by surprise. 

“Well, you should know better,” she chided, but without anger. “I could never have feelings for Achilles.” 

Tina dropped her gaze suddenly, fidgeting with her locket. 

“Porpentina Esther Goldstein,” Newt said, and she looked up at him. “Yes, two can play at that game.” 

“My name is horrible,” she complained. “I’m named after an ugly porcupine.” 

“Nonsense,” he replied. “Porcupines are noble creatures.” 

She lifted a brow at his response. “Newt, have you ever seen a knight wearing the crest of a porcupine?” 

His silence proved her point. The prince steered the conversation back to the heart of the matter." But that isn’t what’s bothering you,” he said softly.

“The noblewomen at the feast were so beautiful and elegant,” she confessed.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I hadn’t noticed.” 

“And I’m just...” she began.

“My lovely porcupine,” he finished.

“Newt!” Tina exclaimed, but a smile still tugged at her lips. 

“You are beautiful, Tina,” he said with heartfelt sincerity. 

Tina’s protest was stuck in her throat when he affectionately tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

At their first meeting in the garden, he failed to find the words to convey what he felt for her. So he settled for the peaceful moments alone with her and away from prying eyes. But now, Newt knew without a doubt that what he felt was mutual. Either was certain who took the first step, but they were suddenly standing much closer than before. Tina’s arms encircled Newt’s neck, and his hands spanned her waist as they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
